User talk:Zamfir30
Hi, welcome to Might and Magic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ashan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GreatEmerald (Talk) 14:36, 26 August 2009 :Hi Zamfir, just noticed that you've joined! It's Cepheus here :) :Thanks for the edits you've been working on, I hope to help out with the resources article when the chance comes along --Dubiel 19:37, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Templates I wish I knew. Try simply creating the redirect (ignoring what the preview looks like) and see if it works. Khalbrae got one to work, but I'm not sure how. Also, sorry I didn't get around to creating the artifact template. You've beaten me to it anyway ^^ --Dubiel 19:16, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Just one thing You've made great contributions so far but urrgh, no spoiler tags, please. People should come here for reference info, no need to warn them about it :P --Dubiel 23:01, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Map template Absolutely, I'll get down to it straight away. Expect it soon, if not all that soon --Dubiel 19:48, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I'll happily try to satisfy your requests, no problem with the map template, but the book one will be tougher. It'd help a lot if you link me to the wiki you saw this appear in. :By the way, I really like what you did with Hundric/Wolfric's icon. Can you do the same for other H4 hero icons (i.e. Gavin Magnus, Shaera etc)? --Dubiel 22:56, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Blanks Hmm, not sure we need one. If there are no images of a character we can just leave the image parameter blank - I've coded the template to prevent any seams. I do like the idea, though... and we have this, I guess. If you think it's best, I'm for it. --Dubiel 18:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) On templates Hi, Think it's best we don't include templates for specific campaigns or gameplay factions. It just leaves us with far too many templates to an article :P Best keep them for lore and essential navigation. We can link to campaign-related articles through a gameplay portal when we get better navigation set up. --Dubiel 22:59, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Nice idea Great idea starting that Youtube account! I'll ask just one thing - let's externally link to videos rather than embedding them in articles, to save bandwidth for anyone browsing on a phone or whatnot. If you like you can still upload the videos to the site for internal use as well --Dubiel 19:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey The deed is done. By the way would you like to become an admin? You're more active than any of the rest of us, and are clearly trustworthy. --Dubiel 23:16, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Excellent. No, you need no special technical knowledge to be an admin. I'm living proof. :P Will "add" you now. :Apocalypse is indeed a scenario, assuming I recalled the name correctly: it should be the final mission of Archibald's campaign in Heroes II. --Dubiel 18:12, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Looks like you've already found it, but otherwise try MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar --Dubiel 20:15, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I haven't really looked into editing the sidebar properly either so far. For now, if you can, maybe it'll suffice if we add a paragraph saying "Click here to access our H4 portal" or something, which automatically shows up as a site header (like in WoWWiki with its endless announcements at the top of the page) - if you need help I'll look up some documentation. --Dubiel 20:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::You mean the black/blue contents boxes at the start of most articles, yes? --Dubiel 19:04, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Thanks for the welcome, eventhough it's propably automated. I noticed that some images on many of the Heroes IV spell articles are not functioning normally (only have a link to the image not the image itself), such as Stoneskin. I don't know what is causing this problem, but meanwhile I'm improving other articles. [[User:DarkSamus89|''Dark''Samus89]] 08:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Honestly I don't personally think there is a need for a collective Universe category, as it would cause some confusion since we're dealing with at least three Universes in the scope of the entire series. What I mean is that the worlds in the category should be placed with each game (i.e. XEEN goes to MM4, Ashan goes to H5, DM and whatever comes next, Endoria to KB:TL, so on). Does this sound okay? I didn't want to use yellow since I borrowed *cough*stole*cough* the site's .css script from the Dragon Age wiki and wanted to make heavy modifications in almost every way for differentiation. I changed their yellow logo to red since the most commonly used Might and Magic logo is also that colour :) --Dubiel 16:23, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Campaign texts Hey, Not to devalue your hard work in any way but Celestial Heavens agreed to host the Heroes campaign texts from The Spinward Tales for greater permanency, so we won't need to store them here. It's always best to use external sources in a wiki, even with other fansites, so if you like keep uploading them here but they may become redundant in the future. --Dubiel 16:31, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Red Hey, Why the tweaks - don't like red? :P --Dubiel 22:37, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, :Your new version actually looks really good apart from some small glitches; kudos! And no you are not abusing power, it's quality edits all the way. :The menu icon (favicon) is the same as I didn't have a better one, but if you wish to swap it you can do so at :By the way, if you need a decent tool for checking or selecting .html colours, you should get Instant Eyedropper - it's great. --Dubiel 17:18, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Tribal Lands Waerjak's community, roughly west of Great Arcan I think. Gurt seems to have been more or less independent and the guys at Frigiston were probably Axeothian natives, leaving Waerjak's realm the only really notable one. There are also hordes and hordes of Viking-style Axeothian clans and warlords over in Rysh (MM9's continent) --Dubiel 21:17, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Monaco Hey, What's going on? I really like the griffin .css backdrop you scripted, it's great-looking. Why get rid of it? Did you discover a technical glitch? --Dubiel 17:29, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :That's a great idea, I'll try my best to script it in. Unfortunately the Thieves' Guild doesn't have seamless textures (or repeatable ones, you know what I mean?) so can't use them. For now I'll try a normal leathery texture and we can replace it later. :There are a few really weird glitches with the monaco script for some reason. For instance gallery pages are now different. I think this is Wikia's fault, so we may have to revise a bit of the code anyway. --Dubiel 15:36, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::After much bumbling and self-confusion I managed to script the interface as you suggested. Feel free to replace the current texture ( ). :) --Dubiel 15:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Chronicles No problem regarding the texture. Aside from World Tree and Fiery Moon, the other Chronicles do indeed have letters. I've transcripted them for you: --Dubiel 13:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Editing Ability template Sure, I will look into it very soon. I'm really sorry about my poor activity of late by the way, I have had quite some work to catch up on with other projects (not really a good excuse, but there it is). I plan to be back in full force around July. --Dubiel 17:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Logo Haha that's no problem :P Sorry if it seems I've abandoned the place recently. I decided to devote a little time to fixing up the Legacy of Kain Wiki before getting back to work here. It should not take too long. Congrats, by the way, you too are now a bureaucrat --Dubiel 21:54, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your commendable work on the campaign texts. As soon as I (finally!) find time to send them off to CH, I'll ensure you're credited. :I tried many times to get textures rather than colours to show on the nav templates, but it seems that only infoboxes will accomodate this idea. We don't use infoboxes here, our templates are in a different format and were taken from the Star Wars wiki. I'm strongly considering replacing all our templates with infoboxes. It would be pretty hard work, but they're much more graphically pleasing, and the code is far simpler and easily readable. --Dubiel 23:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi, What do you think of the new infoboxes? I managed to get the leathery textures to display in the header, at least. Their code is a hundred times easier to edit and manipulate than the old ones with their walls of text, so these should be better for universal purposes. Any suggestions for improving them, or do they look fine as they are? I just hope I didn't destroy the wiki with my messy coding :P --Dubiel 13:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm delighted you like them! :) When scripting them I was worried they'd look worse than the old ones and I'd then have to remove all the bits of code I threw around everywhere... Thank you! --Dubiel 15:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hi, Just thought I'd let you know there's no need to do any major work on the navigational templates just yet - I'm currently looking into a solution which could help display more textures on them. The one I edited looks pretty bad so I'll try to get a move on with the new versions. --Dubiel 19:36, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Image File Hello, i just thought that i would drop by and tell you that the name i placed on the image you recently deleted (HeroAtlas1.jpg) was correct. I have been played the first Heroes so i can establish Hero photos and looking at my screen right now it says "Atlas the Barbarian". I"m unsure if you were confused with Heroes 2 or not, but i assure you that is his name. ~Garnier of Souls~ 20:00, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Soul Crystal Inactivity Hi, It is absolutely no problem. I'm afraid I haven't been very active in the past week either - I've been working intensely on the Legacy of Kain wiki. The good news is that we have made huge progress: I just completed a new main page which looks really nice, and found a great template for navigation boxes at the bottom of articles. I'll transfer these discoveries over to this wiki when I return to highly-active editing here. There is no canonical outcome to Winds of War as far as I know. I remember that someone did say Mysterio the Magnificent took Rylos, and LotA says the same, but I have no idea where I saw it or if it was an official quote. In the meantime, enjoy yourself! --Dubiel 20:03, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Uploading Hey i'm just curious if i'm the only one having some issues uploading images during page edit, or if sometimes the website glitches and has issues uploading.~Garnier of Souls~ 00:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC)SoulCrystal FA Excellent work on the featured article replacement, I would say only one thing - best replace Jean-Mathias Xavier's drawing of Gauldoth with the Heroes IV official one, to avoid confusing newcomers into thinking LotA is rock solid canon. --Dubiel 11:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Ideas 1/ Good idea, I'll try to make it happen. 2/ I can definitely make the space for articles narrower... actually, maybe that'd look pretty good... but I'm not sure if I can apply it exclusively to the main page. What do you think of the new main page, by the way? I know it's imperfect, but I should have some improvements pending. 3/ Correct, mostly. Stuff like Experience (Heroes) is currently just for convenience. My idea is to have something like Attack Skill (H3) redirect to the Attack Skill article's section on Heroes III (as you demonstrated). However, I do think we should make different articles per series (one on experience in King's Bounty, one for experience in MMRPGs, so forth). Maybe if I can find someone who knows what they're doing with bots, they could script one to update all those outlying links. I'm not doing it manually, that's for sure. :P Thanks again for all your hard work! --Dubiel 19:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :I've no idea how to make technology trees in Wikia, but I suppose there's always a time to learn. I'll scout around some wikis and see if we can steal their code. :P It will probably take some time to create a decent-looking one, though. Perhaps for now, just list each building's requirements in the infobox? :Thanks for your thoughts on the main page, I'll do as you suggest. --Dubiel 17:39, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Excuses It's absolutely no problem. I've been working on the LoK wiki recently and haven't done much here myself, but I'll make an effort to rebuild momentum here today. I hope you had a good time, wherever you were :) --Dubiel 11:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Box ad on main page Hi Zamfir. Since you are the most recent active bureaucrat, I'm contacting you. I found out today that for Monday through Friday of next week (September 6-10), a 300x250 box ad will be displaying on the main page here at Might and Magic Wiki. If the ad gets displayed with the main page in its current format, it would appear just below and to the right of the horizontal 'banner' ad, and all the page's content would be pushed down about 250 pixels, leaving a large blank area. In order to prevent that, all of the page's content needs to be "inside" the and tags. Currently the Might and Magic banner image and the welcome/statistics text is outside these tags, so I created an example page (with advertisement mockup images) to show how the page will look using the edit I made (moved the Might and Magic banner image and the welcome/statistics text "inside" the column tags). Essentially, with this edit, the 300x250 box ad will display beside the M&M image and welcome text rather than push it all down. Early on Monday, Sept 6th, I'll make this edit to the main page, so you guys don't have to worry about doing it yourselves. Then on Sept 11, you can revert my edit if you want. If you do, and if another box ad is bought to be displayed on this wiki's main page in the future, a similar edit will need to be made again to prevent the content from being pushed down. If you have any questions or comments, please leave a message on my talk page. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 00:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Icons idea So sorry for the late response. School started up again last week and I had to prioritise it for a little while. I think your suggestion is excellent, but one caveat - when Heroes VI comes out, I plan to update the entire site's graphical layout with a new skin, and I'll include as many H6 assets as possible. Let's hope it will have the appropriate icons for your idea! --Dubiel 17:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Important Hi Zamfir, Frankly I am wondering what the hell we are going to do here. Wikia are forcing a new, "improved" skin down the throats of every fansite under their control, but as you can see from here the response from the community could be summed up as a declaration of war. Personally I feel the layout they're trying to impose on us is a trainwreck: it's horrifically ugly and even if it weren't, I don't like their attitude towards the situation, it's repulsive and disrespectful. I will remain very willing and able to work regularly on the site in the future, especially after July of next year when my exams end, but - flawed as it is - getting it to the level it's at took us both some serious effort and I am not interested in revamping the entire thing yet AGAIN just to appease these bureaucratic clowns. I am thinking of contacting Celestial Heavens or AoH to see if they'd be willing to re-host the wiki in the form it's in, with the Monaco .css skin, as what it has been and should continue to be - a fansite, not some moneygrubbing vehicle. WoWWiki has done something similar and several smaller wikis (which could be considered our peers) are doing the same. This is possible, I've already checked. I'm not going to take any rash action but I wanted your opinion on all this madness. If it comes down to it and I end up seeking to have the wiki moved to a new server on a fansite, would you object? Dubiel 20:23, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Hi Zamfir, Any chance you could restore my bureaucrat stuff here? The thing is full of vandalism now and I'm looking into fixing it despite the crappy skin change. The series (and our contributions) deserves better than that. I'd be very very grateful. --Dubiel 14:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC)